Super-Adaptoid (Earth-12041)
, , | Relatives = Justin Hammer (creator) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Ed Valentine | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 6 | HistoryText = The Super-Adaptoid Hammer's robot was able to copy the powers, abilities, weapons and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proved to be no match for Captain America's human ingenuity and was destroyed. Although Justin Hammer was out of the Cabal, M.O.D.O.C. was able to recover Hammer's technology for his own purposes. When Molecule Kid acquired his father's wand, M.O.D.O.C. launched the re-purposed Super-Adaptoid after him, now under M.O.D.O.C.'s complete control. This time the Adaptoid proved to be a match for Captain America. The wand was briefly snapped and reality began to collapse, the Adaptoid attacked again, but Aaron fixed the wand and defeated the robot. When it started to stir the Avengers defeated it. The Adaptoid was later rebuilt by M.O.D.O.C., who controlled it at the time when Captain America and Iron Man infiltrated Red Skull's submarine as Crossbones and Grim Reaper. M.O.D.O.C. later controlled the Super-Adaptoid during the Cabal's plot to target Doctor Doom at the United Nations. By the Numbers Later, the Adaptoid was controlled by M.O.D.O.C. to attack the avenjet. It uses Falcon's wings to destroy the avenjet, and returned to M.O.D.O.C.. After the Avengers got into the ship of Red Skull, Red Skull told M.O.D.O.C. to deploy the Adaptoid to carry the ship who is being damaged by Hulk. After which, the Adaptoid attacks Iron Man. Due to the teleport swapping used by the Cabal to destroy the Avengers, the Adaptoid now attacks Falcon and defeated him. | Powers = Power Mimicry: The Adaptoid could copy the powers, appearance, fighting styles and equipment of any superpowered being in close proximity to it. It then became a duplicate of that being, visually indistinguishable from it. Given the opportunity, it could copy up to eight different beings at one time, combining their attributes in a seemingly random fashion, but all those attributes turned green. *'Advanced Durability:' The Super-Adaptoid can take massive amount of attacks *'Flight:' Through copying Falcon's powers, The Super-Adaptoid gained the ability of flight through the Wings of Falcon. *'Repulsor Blasts:' Through copying Iron Man's powers, The Super-Adaptoid gained the ability to shoot energy beams in his hands or chest. *'Lightning Generation:' Through copying Thor's powers, The Super-Adaptoid gained the ability to control and shoot out electricity. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *The Adaptoid was only capable of copying powers it had witnessed. It had limited imagination, incapable of dreaming up complex imagery. Also, its computer brain could not cope with cosmic awareness, which caused an overload. As this adaptoid is purely mechanical, it cannot copy abilities that cannot be replicated by science like magic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hammer Industries Technology Category:Adaptoids Category:Power Mimicry Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis